


denial, denial, denial

by meredy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KAGEHINA SMOOCHIES..., M/M, don't look at me, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredy/pseuds/meredy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He kisses Hinata and Hinata swears that he doesn’t like Kageyama, not at all, not one bit—but he kisses him back anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE KAGEHINA SO MUCH  
> cross posted to [my writing tumblr](http://rinshibuya.co.vu/)  
> if you see any errors, lemme know! i suck at proof reading my own writing and always manage to miss something.

1.

Kageyama barely has time to realize that Hinata’s kissing him—it’s so simple and Hinata tastes kind of sweet and oh god, his heart is pounding.  
He tries to tell himself that it’s normal for his heart to pound but oh god, oh god, oh god, Hinata’s hand is against his chest and Hinata is going to be able to tell about his heart pounding and he’s never going to be able to live it down and—  
“Kageyama,” Hinata says as he pulls away for a split second, his face still dangerously close. “Calm down.” He laughs slightly at the taller boy. “It’s okay,” Hinata leans a little closer. “Isn’t it?” He asks and it’s not really a question because his lips are pressed against Kageyama’s again and Kageyama actually kisses him back this time although his heart is still pounding recklessly.  
It’s okay, Kageyama decides, it’s okay.

2.

Hinata doesn’t think about much when he’s kissing Kageyama—the only thing he really thinks about is Kageyama. He thinks about the way Kageyama’s hand will sometimes rest on his left cheek or his right shoulder before he pulls it away nervously and Hinata almost laughs because really, who would’ve known that the supposed ‘king of the court’ could be embarrassed so easily?  
(Hinata knew, Hinata knew it well and god, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart thump.)  
Kageyama pulls away from Hinata and looks straight at him for a few seconds before grinning one of those stupid grins that still manage annoy Hinata.  
“What are you thinking about, idiot?” He quizzes, rolling his eyes slightly as if he’s annoyed with Hinata—Hinata knows he’s not, he’s just Kageyama being Kageyama but it still doesn’t annoy Hinata any less.  
“You.” Hinata says absentmindedly.  
Kageyama grabs his hair for the seventh time that day, ruffles it so much that Hinata swears that this time, he will go bald but Hinata decides it’s all worth it because of how red Kageyama’s cheeks are.

3.

Practice with the rest of the team is the worst. Kageyama is still not okay with the others seeing him and Hinata kissing—not at all. The thought of it makes Kageyama uncomfortable and every time Hinata even tries to kiss him while they’re around others, he has to think of different ways to push Hinata away and act as if nothing happened.  
But god, is it hard when Hinata is yelling at the top of his lungs about how much of a jerk Kageyama is—and when Hinata realizes how loud he’s yelling, he forms that stupid stance that’s supposed to be defensive and asks Kageyama if he wants to fight. Kageyama just sighs and tells himself that practice will be over soon and then he can just shut Hinata up by kissing him.

4.

Hinata thinks about Kageyama a lot. Hinata thinks about Kageyama a lot when he’s by himself, especially when he’s riding his bike home and today is no exception.  
Hinata tries his best to be okay with it because after all—they are dating and Hinata supposes it’s normal but it’s not normal to him. Kageyama is Kageyama—grumpy, annoying Kageyama so why does Kageyama make his cheeks flush and his heart thump? He doesn’t like Kageyama he decides, it’s just a mutual thing and they’re both teenagers and it’s totally normal to think that they like people that they actually don’t and—  
He ends up riding his bike into a tree and falling straight off said bike—only to roll onto someone’s foot—he looks up, ready to apologize over and over—only to be greeted by the face of the person he wanted to see least right now, Kageyama.  
“Idiot.” Kageyama mutters but offers his hand to Hinata nonetheless.  
Hinata groans and Kageyama rolls his eyes at him. “Well, are you going to take my hand or not, idiot?”  
Hinata feels his cheeks heat up as he blinks a few times before he brings his arm over his head and buries his face into his elbow.  
“Oi!” Kageyama sounds annoyed but Hinata can’t bring himself to really care that much because firstly, when isn’t Kageyama annoyed with him? And secondly, god, did Kageyama even have any idea how that sounded? Hinata groans into his elbow and Kageyama just sighs at him.  
“Idiot.” He says again and Hinata hears the telltale sound that indicates that Kageyama is now sitting next to him and oh god, his heart is pounding like he’s a fourteen year old schoolgirl.  
“Oi.” Kageyama repeats again and Hinata lets out a muffled sound that sounds somewhat like a ‘what?’ before he feels Kageyama poke his arm.  
“Put your arm down and close your eyes.” He says simply and Hinata wants to groan again because this is probably just another one of Kageyama’s stupid plans to make Hinata look like a fool.  
He does so anyway, lowering his arm down revealing his cheeks that are still stained red—god damn it, Hinata tells himself to stop blushing but he can’t.  
“Close your eyes.” Kageyama repeats as Hinata stares at him.  
He sighs and goes along with it; shutting his eyes and not trusting Kageyama for a split second—he’s probably just going to doodle on his face like he did last week or just walk off and leave Hinata sitting there alone like a complete idiot.  
He doesn’t.

He kisses Hinata and Hinata swears that he doesn’t like Kageyama, not at all, not one bit—but he kisses him back anyway.

5.

Hinata is surprised the first time Kageyama kisses him on school grounds—surprised is an understatement, really. Kageyama had told Hinata over one hundred times (he’d been counting), not to kiss him on school grounds—so why did Kageyama get to kiss him?! Hinata didn’t really have a problem with kissing Kageyama per say, he was just slightly annoyed about the fact that Kageyama was apparently allowed to kiss Hinata on school grounds but Hinata wasn’t allowed to kiss him.  
He kissed him back anyway—that kind of counted as kissing Kageyama on school grounds, right?

6.

Hinata is simple minded. He doesn’t expect a lot—he never has, really. He doesn’t expect much from anyone which is why he’s so surprised when Kageyama offers him simple things.  
Kageyama is grumpy almost ninety nine percent of the time and he never expects anything from Kageyama—maybe besides his tosses on the court, but that’s it. Hinata doesn’t expect Kageyama to ask if he’s okay with kissing him, he doesn’t expect Kageyama to offer things to him—he doesn’t expect anything of Kageyama and it’s nice, he decides, as Kageyama seems to always make sure that it’s okay for him to kiss Hinata—which really, it’s always okay. Hinata’s never had a problem with it. It’s nice, he decides, as Kageyama offers to buy him the small snacks he always seemed to ogle over whenever they went to any store. It’s nice, he decides, just being around Kageyama. Yeah, okay, Kageyama can be kind of a jerk but it’s okay, he decides, because Kageyama is a great kisser.

7.

Hinata could keep his cool at all times, really, minus when they had a match or a practice one or well, anything like that—but otherwise, Hinata likes to think he can keeps his cool. Especially about Kageyama—Kageyama was a jerk and Hinata was used to Kageyama being well.. Kageyama. However, that didn’t mean that it didn’t still annoy Hinata to no end.  
Hinata can’t help but gush about it when Sugawara asks him how he and Kageyama are getting along.  
“It’s so gwuuuuuh!” Hinata continues to ramble on, blissfully unaware of the looming presence behind him. “Kageyama always yells at me when I miss! He’s so stupid!”  
Hinata isn’t really expecting anything besides a laugh from Sugawara, but when he gets greeted by the sound of knuckles cracking, his automatic reaction is to gulp.  
“Huuuuuuh? What’d you say, Hinata?” He gulps again because of course it had to be Kageyama who heard him.  
“I was just saying about how great your tosses are, Kageyama..” He pauses for a moment. “-kun?” He adds the honorific in hope that it’ll make Kageyama forgive him—it doesn’t.  
“Idiot.” Kageyama mutters in response before grabbing Hinata away from Sugawara, yelling at him like usual as he continues to drag him down the halls while Hinata yells back in response and scrambles around the best he can, but as soon as Kageyama knows they’re out of Sugawara’s sight—he kisses Hinata.  
“Idiot.” He repeats and Hinata can’t find himself able to fight because god, he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy kissing Kageyama.

8.

It’s nothing unusual for the two of them, they’d always hung out at each other’s houses, even before they were dating—so even when they began dating, they had both agreed nothing would be different.  
However, it absolutely was different.  
Study, study, study, Kageyama repeats to himself over and over as he watches Hinata who just so happens to be so blissfully unaware of how much Kageyama is dying to kiss him.  
Study, study—he realizes he can’t, he absolutely can’t because now Hinata is looking straight at him and asking what’s wrong and for the first time Kageyama can’t even manage to call the idiot an idiot because god.  
He doesn’t really think much about it because one minute, he’s sitting across from Hinata and the next minute he’s right next to him and god, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss Hinata even more.  
So he does—Kageyama, for one of the first times, actually doesn’t think about how to go about things and just kisses Hinata without warning.  
Hinata doesn’t have a problem with it—not at all. In fact, Hinata is Hinata and Hinata is weird and likes the element of surprise, so through stumbling grumbles of what sounds like Kageyama’s name, Kageyama barely hears Hinata mumble something.  
“T..Tobio.” Kageyama stops automatically, pulling away from Hinata, both of their faces are red and Hinata begins apologizing over and over and over until he can’t anymore because Kageyama’s kissing him again.  
Kageyama decides that if he gets to hear Hinata call him Tobio, if he gets to hear Hinata sound so breathless, then he’ll have to kiss Hinata by surprise more often.


	2. natsu deals with so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew there’d be a part two to this (not me)  
> lmao it feels weird calling hinata shouyou through this but. since i was calling natsu by well, natsu, i figured it was only right to call him by shouyou. also i am so sorry for making natsu have a weeaboo stage. i just kinda,, thought of it and couldn’t resist it apparently.  
> kind of set from natsu’s point of view in a sense but in third person too so. that’s a thing apparently.  
> cheesy endings Wow  
> (guess who still can't think of titles.  
> hint: it's me.)  
> cross posted to [my writing tumblr](http://rinshibuya.co.vu/)  
> as always.  
> aaand, again, lemme know if you see any errors! i proof read through this briefly but. i hate proof reading.

Hinata Natsu generally likes her big brother—he’s cool, she supposes, although he can be _kinda_ dumb—but in general, Natsu likes her brother. However, she doesn’t like seeing him kiss his boyfriend.  
  
1\. Kageyama and Shouyou are fifteen and she’s ten the first time she walks in on them kissing and she doesn’t really understand it. She knows Kageyama, somewhat at least, since he spends a considerable amount of time over but she doesn’t really understand the concept of what’s going on. She’d heard about it before from her friends at school, but she’d never known much about it since she was the purest and most innocent out of all her friends. “Big brother?” She says, she had just entered his room without any warning as she stands there, her arms swaying by her sides staring at volleyball players that are lying across Shouyou’s bedroom floor. She sees that Shouyou and Kageyama pull apart almost instantly, both of their cheeks dusted red and Shouyou is stuttering.  
“Y-yeah, Natsu?” His voice cracks slightly but she shrugs it off, recalling when it used to do that a lot.  
“Mom said dinner’s ready.” She says simply, smiling. “Is Kageyama staying over?” Shouyou instantly looks over at Kageyama who shrugs in response.  
“As long as you don’t mind.” He states and Shouyou shakes his head.

2\. Kageyama is sixteen, Shouyou is seventeen and she’s twelve when she finally understands, eyes wide as she walks in on them kissing again.  
“I’m sorry!” She calls out before slamming Shouyou’s bedroom door shut. She hears Kageyama groan and Shouyou complain at Kageyama.  
They emerge a few seconds later, both mumbling apologies before Shouyou asks her to knock before entering next time—she gladly agrees.

3\. Kageyama and Shouyou are seventeen, Natsu is thirteen when she doesn’t mind seeing them kissing—although it’s still weird because Shouyou is her brother and she’s become familiar with Kageyama now.  
However, when she catches them kissing outside as Kageyama drops Shouyou off from practice, she can’t help but loudly announce “yaoi!” before running off.  
Kageyama and Shouyou never let her live it down.

4\. Kageyama is still seventeen, Shouyou is literally just eighteen and she’s still thirteen. She forgets to knock and it all goes downhill from there.  
She’d walked in on them kissing plenty of times before, kind of to that point that she’s used to it—but today is Shouyou’s birthday and she just wanted to surprise Shouyou and well, it all goes downhill as she walks in silently, sees Shouyou pinned against his bedroom wall by Kageyama, the both of them blissfully unaware as they continue making out.  
She walks straight back out, deciding to go clean her eyes out. Hopefully her brain too.

5\. Kageyama is eighteen, Shouyou is still eighteen and she’s fourteen.  
She’d brought a few friends home today and they all decided they were going to play some video games in her brothers room since he’d be at practice.  
He’s not at practice.  
Neither is Kageyama, apparently.  
Her friends either stare in shock, scream or walk straight back out.  
Shouyou and Kageyama break apart, both staring directly at her and her group of friends before blinking a few times.  
Her friends refuse to go in her brothers room ever again.

6\. Kageyama is still eighteen, Shouyou is nineteen and she’s still fourteen.  
She somehow manages to persuade them into practicing volleyball with her since she’d made the volleyball team at school.  
Since she’s a girl, apparently it’ll take longer for her to get changed—according to Kageyama and Shouyou apparently because as soon as she steps into the gym, she’s greeted by them kissing. She wishes she could grow used to it but it’s her _brother_ and it’s just kind of weird.  
She coughs and they instantly break apart, Kageyama reaching for the nearest volleyball, his cheeks flushing slightly.

7\. Kageyama is nineteen, Shouyou is twenty and she’s fifteen.  
Shouyou moves out and the house feels a little bit more lonely than before. She still has her parents but she misses her big brother and she kind of misses Kageyama too, since her brother and him kind of became a package deal over the last few years.  
It’s okay, she realizes, it’s kind of nice because she’s on the phone to Shouyou and she hears Kageyama announce that he’s home, to which Shouyou instantly replies welcoming him back home and Natsu can’t help but smile at the two of them.

8\. Kageyama is twenty, Shouyou is twenty one and she’s sixteen.  
It’s one of the only times she doesn’t mind seeing them kissing because she’s standing slightly behind Shouyou in what she thinks is the prettiest dress she’s ever seen and Shouyou now wears a ring on his finger.  
She smiles because she doesn’t mind.  
She smiles because she remembers how wonderful volleyball is.  
She smiles because she Kageyama no longer just feels like a brother—he’s her brother in law instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally going to have them win nationals or be on the national team or something for the ending but. i wasn't sure how to go about ages for the whole thing so instead you get the cheesiest thing i've ever wrote.


End file.
